


Falling Due to Gravity

by DanigelArinya



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Awkward teen struggles, Human Bill Cipher, Idk how to tag this yet, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Somewhat wholesome, The rating is because of language, This is my first work, i'm incredibly late to this fandom plz b kind, it sucks ass, please let me know what you think, pure trash, rating and tags WILL change so watch out, stay tuned kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanigelArinya/pseuds/DanigelArinya
Summary: DipDop goes back to Gravity Falls before starting college and struggles because he has issues and the demon that caused those issues is hot and is now his boyfriend. Lol wut





	1. Chapter 1

(DipDip’s POV)

 

Holy fuck… where do I even begin? Maybe the beginning. No, wait, too far. Okay, so it's been five years since the disaster that was Gravity Falls. Mabel and I hadn't been back since the whole defeating-Bill-and-totally-saving-the-whole-world thing. But, we're turning 18 at the end of summer and moving off to college. We figured it would be nice to go “relive the good ol’ days” and shit. Well, it was nice until we got about ten thousand mosquito bites… and until a certain yellow asshole decided to show up.

 

…

 

You see, Mabel was somehow more mentally stable after the whole Bill conundrum. Me on the other hand? I fucking lost it. The whole situation gave me PTSD. I had horrible nightmares and I'd been on meds forever, to the point where they stopped working . And then I made what was possibly the worst yet arguably the best decision of my life: I made another deal with Bill. I still don't know  _ exactly  _ how he reached me, but I know it involved a lot of death and fire in the realm we trapped him in. One night in the middle of a nightmare, his voice became apparent. He told me all these things to do and I thought it was all just a part of the nightmare until I ended up in the mindscape. He said he could make the nightmares stop. He could make all the bad things go away… if we made a deal. If I performed a ritual that could bring him out of exile and at least into the mindscape, he would hide in my mindscape and destroy all the bad things up there that make me crazy and block any nightmares while I sleep. To a mentally ill teen, it sounded like a great idea. You know, despite the fact that he caused me that pain in the first place. 

 

So there I was four days into the visit, deep in the woods on my hands and knees, covered in blood and setting up the ritual. I had to find an insane amount of dangerous creatures to get what I needed: a unicorn horn, six fairy wings, a whole mouthful of deer teeth, the eye from an eyebat, a hair from bigfoot, a tooth from the multibear, and human blood. It had taken so much of my time that I hadn't even gone to see old friends from the area. Mabel was off having fun with Candy and Grenda and I was by myself summoning demons. Luckily, no one thought much if my absence. I spent most of my time by myself, holed up in my room obsessing over magic and myths anyway. Mabel told me I'd never find a girl or boyfriend that way. Either way, I did the ritual. I cut my hand and used my own blood because I wasn't about to kill a human. It took at least two hours just to recite everything Bill told me to from the dream. Then I was done. Nothing happened for a few minutes. I figured he had just escaped and done whatever, but then the whole set-up caught on fire. Blue flames of course. The ground shook so hard I fell over, and up from the middle of the circle rose a handsome, yellow-clad man. About my age, skinny, tall, beautiful...

 

“Pinetree~!”

 

“Bill?”

 

“It's been a while, kid. I missed ya!”


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, how I regret ever saying he was beautiful.

 

“Bill…? I don't understand.”

 

“What is there to understand? We made a deal that if you did the ritual and released me, yours truly would get rid of all the bad things in that little brain of yours. And I gave you the directions to make me this lovely meat-suit!”

 

And it _was_ quite lovely. Bill's human form had beautiful tan skin and fluffy golden hair, and if I didn't know better I would swear his eyes were made of liquid gold. His clothes though… were obnoxious to say the least. Still had his stupid hat and bowtie and some dumb, bright yellow suit.

 

“But you promised to hide in my mindscape!”

 

“A promise, Pinetree… not a deal.”

 

“Where the hell do you think you're gonna go, Bill? My end of the deal is fulfilled. Mabel and I took you out once and we can do it again. Ford and Stan are only a phone call away and you kno-”

 

“Kid, I didn't come here to destroy the world. I just wanted to see my favorite meat-sack again. It was so boring sitting there with all the other assholes in exile. You intrigue me, Pinetree.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well for starters, you were the only one ever able to outsmart me. I mean, sure Mabel helped and all, but you made sense of the journals. Even old six-fingers couldn't make sense of his own writings. Besides, it's not like I could take over the world anyways. I gave up most of my power to be able to talk with you in your dreams before you let me out. Now I'm basically just a wizard… but cooler.”

 

And he fucking winked. At least now I could tell when he was blinking or winking.

 

“So you're trying to tell me that the all-powerful, all-seeing dream demon Bill Cipher willingly _gave up_ most of his power to spend time with a human teenager because he was lonely?”

 

“I was bored… not lonely. And yes, that's exactly what I did.”

 

“That's honestly hella sad, man.”

 

And I laughed… for the first time in a long time I  actually laughed. Out of all the people to make me laugh in at least three years, it just has to be Bill Cipher.

 

…

 

Why I didn't fear him I may never know. Maybe because my brain was completely scrambled, or maybe because I was as intrigued by Bill as he was with me. We walked through the woods and talked as if we had always been friends. He told me about all the places and lives he had destroyed since we last met and I told him all my plans for my future as an adult (oooh scary).

 

And then he asked if I had a girlfriend.

 

“Well why not, Pinetree? You're not nearly as awkward and gross as you used to be.”

 

“I spend most of my time alone, reading about magic and demonology.”

 

“Then what about a boyfriend?”

 

My heart fluttered a bit. The only person I had ever told was Mabel. She encouraged me to come out. She said it would help me find someone and maybe that would make me feel better. I didn't have to… girls were an option for me too, but I preferred guys. I didn't have time for that stuff anyway so it didn't matter.

 

“Uh, n- no…”

 

“Same reasoning, I assume?”

 

I just shook my head.

 

“Well with me here you don't have to read anymore. I'm an endless supply of information on those subjects! So you should have time now!”

 

I hated the points he made.

 

“Ya see, kid, I have an idea. I could be your boyfriend! It would give me a place to stay and you a source of information and friendship!”

 

This time, my heart skipped a few beats.

 

“Bill, do you even understand what that means?”

 

“Two people who like each other hang out all the time and stand really close to each other in public spaces.I like you and you at least don't _hate_ me, so why not?”

 

There were a million reasons _why not_ . But at that moment, there was a beautiful man walking beside me offering not only companionship, but a perceivable lifetime of mystery and intrigue, and my brain could only think of reasons _why_.

 

“Sure.”

 

And that was the second worst and arguably best decision I ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, my dudes! I've been busy with graduation and I started my summer job. I hope you like this chapter... There's more dialogue. I also love your comments so please do. 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~Dani
> 
> <3

We made our way to the Mystery Shack. The only plan we had was to get Bill some normal clothes and not tell anyone who he was. We snuck quietly into the shack and up to my room to find clothes for Bill. There weren't many things that could fit his tall frame, but eventually we came across an old brown sweater I found at a thrift store and some questionably short shorts. It was honestly hella cute once Bill put them on.

We sat in my bed and looked through some of the history books I had. He told me all the things that were wrong in them. Apparently we lost track of time and were talking too loud, because Mabel came bounding up the stairs and into my room. The smile she had on her face said it all.

“Dipper!? Is this who I think it is? A looooove~ interest?”

I cringed so hard. But Bill had something to say… of course.

“I'm _an_ interest if that means anything.”

By that time Mabel was squealing… Kind of like how Waddles does when you show him pictures of cupcakes.

“Soooo… What's the scoop Dipp Doop? Where'd you find such a cute guy? How old is he? Are you a thing yet? Does he have a good credit score? … *gasp* is that where you've been hiding, Dipper? With this guy?”

“Yeah…?”

“Ohmygod, Dipper! Where did you meet?”

“Uh…”  
I had nothing.

“ We met at the diner. He was looking disheveled like he had been in the woods for a while, so I bought him lunch and we got to know each other. We’ve been hanging out since then.”

Look at Bill with his quick answers.

“Awwww. Dipper, why didn’t you tell me… well I know why, but why?”

“Because I knew you would freak out, Mabel. You’ve been trying to get me a boyfriend for forever.”

“WAIT… wait wait wait wait wait…. He’s your boyfriend?!”

“Why, yes, I am.”

“Who even are you?”

“His name is Brad.”

Of all the names in the world that aren’t ‘Bill’ I chose Brad… one of the douchebaggiest fuckboy names of all time.

“Really? You don’t look like a Brad.”

“Looks are quite deceiving, Shooti-... uh I mean shoot! I’m late… for a thing. Shit… I mean shoot.”

He was cutting it so fucking close.

“Uh, he’s gotta go-”

“I gotta go”

“Alriiiight… well, I’m glad Brad is just as strange as you are. And it’s good to see you smile again, BroBro.”

I hadn’t even realised it, but I had been smiling. It had been so long. Of all the people to make me happy, why did it have to be Bill Cipher? And why did I not hate him? And why was he being so kind? And why did I have butterflies in my stomach? And why did I want to kiss him?

What the actual fuck is wrong with me?

So Bill left to wherever the hell he went, and I was stuck alone with Mabel. Everything was surprisingly fine until that point. Then all the awkward teen problems started to come back.

“DipDip, you know you have to tell Mom and Dad now.”

“No…”

“Yes.”

“No, I can just not tell them about Brad. Problem solved. Mission accomplished.”

“Dipper, this is the perfect time though. We’re about to go off to college, you have an actual boyfriend... why not come out now? You know they’ll be okay with it.”

“You just don’t understand, Mable. It’s not that easy. And it’s even harder because I have to explain that I’m bi and that seems to make everyone confused. You just don’t understand”

“You’re right, Dipper. I never will understand how difficult it is. But I can and will support you with everything I’ve got. I promise. Problem solved. Mission accomplished.”

“Thanks Mabes.”

“You haven’t called me that in years. Or been this happy in years. You really do like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. and it fucking sucks.”

“Why though? Is it because you won’t see him in college? Dip, there is such thing as a cellphone...and Tweeter… and SnoopChat…”

“No. it’s just… I’m falling. Falling for him. Falling really hard and I don't know why and it feels really wrong and I know I won’t have a soft landing. And I know I can't stop it… because I don’t want to.”

“Maybe it’s the gravity.”

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. It's a lot longer than the others. I think I might be getting the hang of this, my dudes. As always, thanks for reading and I love to read your comments.
> 
> <3\. ~Dani

Mabel and I sat and talked for a while. It was nice. We hadn’t really had a conversation in years besides the occasional “What cereal do you want? SkippyPuffs. Any Mabel Juice? Yeah, but light on the plastic dinos.” It was strange in a way, especially since the one thing that kind of started this whole fucking mess was practically undoing the damage.

 

Where was that bitch anyway? Probably off murdering squirrels or some shit.

 

Mabel’s phone rang. I could hear Grenda shouting on the other end; something about a concert and some new boy band and how Candy mysteriously got three free tickets and it was going to take them 2 days to get there and back. It’s wasn’t like Mabel was a child... she was eighteen. We were going to be on our own anyway in August when college started.

 

“That was Grenda.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m gonna go to a concert with her and Candy. It’ll take three days.”

 

“I know.”

 

She was already half-packed and stuffing five billion glowsticks in her bag.

 

“Are you gonna be okay here by yourself for a while, BroBro? You’ve got Seuss and Melody down in the shop.”

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.”

 

She gave me a sly look from the side.

 

“Of course you will. You’ve got Brad~”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

“Don't do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

She was already down the stairs and out the door, and her friends were already in the driveway waiting for her. I was alone again… or so I thought. I decided to go try and find Bill. I walked outside, and from above me I heard a pitiful cry for help.

 

“Pinetreeeeeeeee…”

There he was… twenty feet up in a tree.

 

“Bill, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“I’m stuck.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“I was hiding from Shooting Star because I almost messed up real bad back there, but I had nowhere to go so I hid in this tree… but I can’t get down.”

 

“You literally had all of Gravity falls and you chose this tree?”

 

“I mayyyyy have forgot to mention that I’m tethered to you… BUT, before you get upset, I should let you know it was the only way to make it so that I could still go into your mindscape and get rid of the heebie-jeebies. We can do another ritual after I fix stuff so you have some privacy.”

 

“Okay, but how do you expect to get down?”

 

“I thought you would help, since I’m your boyfriend and all.”

 

“You thought wrong. And we really need to talk about that”

 

So instead of going to get a ladder or just leaving his sorry ass there like a normal person would, I climbed the tree, too and sat next to him.

 

“Bill, we have to talk about this.”

 

“The tree?”

 

I waved my hands in between us.

 

“No, idiot… this. Us.”

 

“I thought we did that already, Pinetree”

 

“Yeah but we need to talk more. Bill, I’m not sure what you think ‘boyfriend’ means, but it’s not whatever this is.”

 

“Why not? Who defined it?”

 

“Stop making good points! It’s just weird, Bill. For one, I’m eighteen years old, and you’ve been around since the beginning of history. If that doesn’t scream pedophile, I don't know what does! And for two, you are an actual  _ demon _ , like from hell and satan and scary shit. And you literally tried to kill me and everyone else and… and caused me years of pain, Bill. It’s not healthy.”

“I see your point Pinetree, but I don't age like you meat-sacks do. I don't really age at all. Time is just a construct. I can be any age you want me to be, so for now, let’s say I’m twenty. And yes, I’m a demon, but I don't associate with many other demons and especially not satan… we’re not on good terms. Well, I’m not really on good terms with anyone. And yeah, I tried to kill everyone, but for some reason I actually really regret it and I’m glad no one actually died. And…”

 

“And what?”

 

“What was that last part?”

 

It was the first time I'd ever seen him look sad.

 

“I- I said… you caused me years of pain, Bill.”

 

“Dipper- I’m... so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just having fun. I saw how much you loved a challenge and I thought we could enjoy the chaos together. But I see now that it never would’ve worked that way.”

 

“So you actually regret what you did?”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Why, though?”

 

“I don't know… I think it’s you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think it’s you. I’ve always really liked you and when I think about what I did, I feel gross… it hurts, but not the good kind of pain. That’s why I worked so hard to get out of interdimensional prison, and why I offered the deal that I did. I gave up most of my power, which I thought at the time was all I had, but I have you. I wanted to fix what I had done to your brain and then stick around for however long by your side. Every time I think about you, I get real sad and I hurt, but at the same time, I’m weirdly happy but its a gross happy that makes me scared. Scared-happy...”

 

He was crying. Actual tears of regret and remorse and fear. I could honestly feel how upset he was with himself.

“Bill… It sounds like you’re… in love, Bill.”

 

“Is that what this is?”

 

“I think so…”

 

I didn’t know what the fuck to do. I had a demon in love with me. How many people can say that? And how fucked up was I for actually considering that wouldn’t be so bad?

 

“But that’s what boyfriends do… Right, Pinetree? They love each other?”

 

“Well yeah, Bill. But I can’t say I love you If I don't. Right now I don't know what I feel.”

 

I totally did.

 

“It’s okay. I just wanted you to know. I can go into your mindscape now if you want and fix my mess and even make you forget about me, and then we can do the unbinding ritual so I never have to bother you again. I can’t promise I won’t watch you from time to time, though.”

 

Why? I don’t know… but I reached over and dried his tears with my sleeve as if I was his mother or something.

 

“I don't want you to leave me alone. So what if I suffer eternal damnation for this. You’re the first friend I’ve had in years and I enjoy having the endless supply of information. That makes it sound like I’m using you but that’s really not the case. I do like you, Bill. How much and why, no fucking clue. But we still need to talk about the boyfriend thing. It’s more than just liking each other and standing close together. Its communication and respect and… and kissing and other  _ stuff.” _

 

“Who said. As far as I know, a relationship is whatever the people want it to be. If you just wanna hang out, that’s fine. But I’d personally be okay with ‘other stuff’ too if you wanted…”

 

“I- I think… I want to be your boyfriend still. I guess I don't really know how this works; I’ve never been in a relationship before. No more than kissing, though. I don't even know how to do that.”

 

“So are you mad at me? I’ll still fix the mess. It was part of the deal. I can even make you think I’m actually Brad.”

 

“I’m not mad, but you know I’ll never forgive you, Bill. I think we all deserve a second chance though. And I kinda don't want to forget anything that happened. It made me the fucked up person that I am. Wherever this goes, I don't want it to be based on lies. And I think it will be fun to have you tethered for a while.”

 

I smirked a bit so he knew I wasn’t upset but still serious, and he smirked back.

 

“Pinetree, can I hug you?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

And so we sat for at least thirty minutes, holding onto each other, twenty feet up in a tree. And I must say, I felt a twinge of scared-happy, too.


End file.
